Lagrimas negras
by Teudesvintha
Summary: -¿Así que quieren que les cuente mi historia?-Nuestra editorial está muy interesada en su historia, cree que será bien acogida entre nuestro publico, ya que no es una historia de amor corriente.-No es una historia de amor. ¡Ah! Los jóvenes de hoy en


-¿Así que quieren que les cuente mi historia?- les pregunté a aquellos dos muchachos trajeados, mientras les invitaba a que se sentaran.

-Nuestra editorial está muy interesada en su historia, cree que será bien acogida entre nuestro publico, ya que no es una historia de amor corriente.

-No es una historia de amor. ¡Ah! Los jóvenes de hoy en día.- Esbocé una leve sonrisa.- Me temo que lo único que le puedo contar es la vida que tuvo esta vieja anciana con la que hablan en los peores tiempos del mundo.

-No queríamos ofenderla. Lo sentimos.

-No lo sientan, ya nadie puede ofenderme, el único que podía murió......

-Si prefiere, podemos venir en otro momento.

-Un viaje tan largo para regresar con las manos vacías, no. No va haber otro momento. Vuelvan a sentarse si aun están interesados en escuchar a una anciana que chochea. No recibo muchas visitas, ¿saben?

Los dos muchachos volvieron a sentarse en las sillas con los ojos brillantes.

-Y, ¿por dónde quieren que empiece mi relato, Señores?

-Pues....- titubeó el primero.

-Por el principio- atajó el segundo.

-Si, por el principio, por el principio de la Oscuridad.

Obsérvenme, señores, porque solo el tiempo es testigo de lo que sucedió y de lo que os contaré. Si, la muchacha de aquella fotografía soy yo. ¿Quién lo diría, verdad? Pero el tiempo no perdona a nadie, y aquellos cabellos que en su día fueron como el rojo fuego, ahora son solo ceniza. Es imposible distinguir en mi rostro arrugado por el tiempo algún rastro de aquella muchacha, pero aquella muchacha fue antes de la guerra y como todos los que la vivimos, nos cambio, aunque nunca sabremos si fue para mal o para bien.

Todo comenzó en el año 2023, por aquel entonces tenía 36 años, y trabajaba para la O.M.I.S. (Organización Mágica de Inteligencia y "e"Spionaje). Era una organización nueva, solamente llevaba 4 años en funcionamiento y yo recién llegada a ella prometía tener un gran futuro.

Aquellos días en que todavía había calma, la O.M.I.S. se centraba en vigilar a los cabecillas, escribiendo informes de todos sus pasos y acciones. Nunca el mundo mágico había estado tan tranquilo, y todo gracias a nosotros, a la O.M.I.S., todo era perfecto. Pero nadie se esperaba lo que ocurriría el 27 de Abril de aquel mismo año.

El 27 de Abril estalló la Guerra. Estalló la Guerra de los Mundos, tal y como la estudiarían los niños tanto muggles como magos en los años venideros. Nunca pensamos que el Lord Oscuro usaría a los muggles, pero esa fue nuestra sorpresa cuando Alemania y Rusia proclamó la guerra contra el resto de Europa, siendo Francia la mas castigada.

El mundo mágico nunca lo dijo, pero nos atribuían la culpa de aquella guerra, nos culpaban en silencio por no haberla descubierto y tratado de evitarla antes.

A partir del 27 de Abril la O.M.I.S. comenzó a trabajar en serio, y me dieron mi primera y última misión de espionaje, llamada: "Lagrimas negras"

Mi misión se componía de un objetivo clave:

Espiar a dos Caballeros Oscuros infiltrándome en su casa, tratando de averiguar todo lo posible de sus círculos internos.

Para poder infiltrarme en sus casas, me tenía que hacer pasar por una camarera-ayudante de cámara, llámenle como quieran, muggle francesa.

Los Caballeros oscuros eran demasiado refinados en sus gustos como para batallar cuerpo a cuerpo, por eso guerreaban desde sus grandes y acomodadas casas en pleno centro parisino.

Discúlpenme, Señores, por mi falta de organización, pero los recuerdos no son algo que se pueda contar seguido, si no a saltos, y a saltos es como recuerdo mi vida.

¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah! Si, por París. La capital de París fue la primera que cayó bajo los peleles de los alemanes y rusos en cuerpo, pero no en alma. Cuando me refiero a cuerpo, me refiero a la ciudad como tal, porque el alma eran los ciudadanos que en silencio batallaban y se organizaban en contra de los Caballeros Oscuros.

Mi misión consistía, como ya he dicho antes, en infiltrarme en alguna de esas casas como empleada e intentar averiguar sus pasos a seguir. El mundo estaba viviendo una cuarta guerra mundial y teníamos la oportunidad de acabar con ella.

En Agosto de aquel mismo año llegué a París. Había adoptado la identidad de la hija de un empresario muggle francés que había vivido en Inglaterra. Dejé de ser, en todo los sentidos, Ginebra Weasley, para convertirme en Eugenne Pitof, la clase de muggle a la que los Caballeros Oscuros les gustaba que les sirvieran.

Mi largo cabello liso y pelirrojo pasó a ser una melena rubia y ondulada, mis ojos de color miel se convirtieron en azul claro; y mi piel tostada adquirió un tono pálido y claro. Fueron dos estampas diferentes de mi, con ninguna evidencia que las pudiera relacionar.

Para poder llegar a la capital y conseguir un visado, tuve que hacerme pasar por enfermera. Imagínense a alguien como yo tener que estudiar en 18 horas enfermería, o al menos lo esencial para pasar desapercibida.

En el tren Londres-París, repleto de médicos y enfermeras muggles, no paraban de repetirme al verme estudiando: "Tranquila, cariño, deja de repasarte la carrera, porque lo único que vas hacer es poner y quitar vendas". No valía la pena engañarse, todos los que iban en el tren sabían que solo se salvaría 1 de cada 20 hombres heridos, lo único que podíamos hacer era que su muerte fuera menos dolorosa.

Llegué a París el 16 de Agosto del 2023 a las 7:45 de la mañana, a la estación de Austerlitz.

Desde el momento en que puse un pie en aquella estación, supe que mi destino ya estaba escrito.

-Díganme, Señores, ¿les sigue interesando lo que esta vieja vivió? ¿O prefieren malgastar su tiempo en cosas que de verdad valgan la pena?

-No, por favor, siga.

-De acuerdo, pero antes. ¿Tienen alguna duda?

-Normalmente, cuando escuchamos este tipo de relatos, el narrador siempre hace mención de su destino, pero nunca como usted lo acaba de mencionar. Usted dice que su destino ya estaba escrito, ¿por qué?

-En aquel momento no es que supiera con certeza lo que me aguardaba, era mas como un....... un sentimiento. Un sentimiento de encierro en alguien que no eres. Créame cuando le digo que todos los que íbamos en aquel tren sabíamos que moriríamos, nos dirigíamos hacía nuestra muerte, y yo temía mas que nunca por mi vida.

- Bien, y...otra cosa.¿Qué hay de su familia?

-Mi querido amigo, todo a su tiempo. La noche no ha hecho mas que comenzar.

N/A: Esto es a modo de una pequeña introducción del relato. Y nada mas que decir, solamente que todo tiene su explicación, pero a su debido tiempo.


End file.
